K9999
K9999 (pronounced K Four-Nine) is a video game character in The King of Fighters series, who debuts as a member of the NESTS team in The King of Fighters 2001. His character design is heavily inspired by the character Tetsuo Shima from the 1988 animated film ''Akira''. His name is a homage to a character in the anime, Armored Trooper Votoms. He was believed to be copyrighted by Eolith, though SNK has expressed public disfavor for K9999 -presumably due to the explicitness of his tribute- and it is unlikely he will appear in the future. In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the seventh fan favorite character with a total of 156 votes. He is voiced by Nozomu Sasaki. Story After the death of Krizalid and the disappearance of K', NESTS decided to comb their research for errors. K9999 became the "perfected" 9999th Kyo Kusanagi clone. Built from the ground up, K9999 wielded an exorbitant amount of power. The blue glove he wears helps him control his shapeshifting powers and keep them from going berserk. His main purpose was to dispatch the rogue creations that had escaped from NESTS's grasp. He apparently does not discover that he is a clone himself until after the destruction of the cartel. While it is implied that Foxy is killed (or, at least, injured) by him and Angel, this ending is considered to be non-canon. According to the second 2001 novel written by Akihiko Ureshino, he disappears after an encounter with K' and Kula alongside Angel, their whereabouts unknown. Personality A man not to be tampered with, K9999 has a short temper and is easily driven to violence. He hates K' with a passion, and considers him his ultimate rival. He also develops a rivalry with Kusanagi. Angel is the only one he considers to be a friend. Powers * Pyrokinesis - K9999 can control fire, but his ability is quite limited in comparison to Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami or even K'. He can only create fire and attack with "fire slashes". * Limited Shapeshifting - K9999 can shapeshift his hair to resemble K's. K9999 can also shapeshift his clothes. * Psionic Shield - K9999 can create a moon-shaped shield of psychic energy. * Tentacle - K9999 can transform his right arm into a fleshy tentacle and fling it at his opponents. * Drill - K9999 can transform his right arm into an iron drill. * Full Power Energy Attack - By using his full power, K9999 can release energy through the air causing damage to anyone nearby. Fighting Style K9999 fights with his polymorphic arm. The arm can transform into claws, blades of different sizes and shapes, and into a gun. He knows some basic fighting techniques. All of his move names are quotes taken from the movie Akira. In some regional releases, his gun arm was censored out to leave his fist and the resulting explosions. K9999 is one of the very few characters in fighting game history to not have his cr.D or a crouching strongest normal as his standard sweep; his cr.C acts as one instead. Another notable example in SNK universe is Mr. Big. Music * NESTS: Ruler of the Dark - The King of Fighters 2001 * Napolitan Trance - The King of Fighters 2002 Game Appearances * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters 2002 Cameo Appearances * Days of Memories (seventh title) * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Fighters 2003 Similar Characters * Nameless Sprites Gallery K9999.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' artwork. File:DoM-kulaangel.jpg|Cameo in Days of Memories Image:Falcoon-K9999.jpg|K9999 drawn by Falcoon. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:NESTS Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic characters Category:Clones